The Phoenix Story
by story101
Summary: The story of hatred,abuse,love,lust,adultery are combined in this romance/drama/comedy. From when they meet, how they didn't like each other,fell in love, Landon Warfield and broke up Nicole and Antonio's Phoenix story is revealed. Are You Ready?
1. The Beginning

This follows up from the season 2 ,episode "Deep Cover" when Nicole goes undercover with Warfield

Im BACKKKKK!! LOL So here is my take on the Phoenix story hope you like it, also the things some characters say doesn't mean that's what they are really like, they are names I just used, and I don't own any names in this story except the ones you have never heard of, just a warning now take no offense to what I'm saying, its just a lot of the words and phrases used in the story are words I heard growin up in the late 90s in my bad ass neighborhood so, I hope you like it and most importantly ENJOY!!

This follows up from the season 2 ,episode "Deep Cover" when Nicole goes undercover with Warfield. It takes place with the conversation between Antonio and Jess talking about Nicole & Antonio's past.

--

Jess hung up the phone after speaking with Nicole.

"Hey. Was that Nicole?" Antonio asked.

"Yeah, but she didn't sound like herself, she seemed sort of abrupt." Jess sighed.

"She's just playing role, don't let it get to you, don't let it affect your friendship." Antonio replied.

"Spoken from experience." Jess asked.

"Yeah, I was her contact last time she was in with Warfield." He told her

"Just her contact?" Jess replied. Antonio sighed. "Look Im not looking for the whole Phoenix story but you and Nicole were-" Jess started to say.

"Involved." Antonio finished and jess shook her head in understanding.

" Must have been hard." Jess said.

"Yeah, he fell for her. I know she was just using him to get information, I didn't ask for any of the details; well I didn't want to know. I thought it would be easier if I could talk to her, but I found out it was harder that way, because at the end of every meet I knew I would have to send her back to him." Antonio said.

"While you were stuck in the office." Jess finished.

"Yeah." Antonio looked away.

"How did your relationship survive that one." Jess said in hopes he would tell her what happened.

He raised an eyebrow. "_Well_ since we have some time I guess, I suppose I _could_ tell you the Phoenix story."

"Awesome, I mean I'm all ears." Jess smiled excitedly she could finally understand all the tension between the two.

"Good, because this could take a while." He sighed. " It all started Phoenix late 1997, I just got transferred to the Phoenix office from Dallas, so I was used to the hot weather,.." He said.

"Antonio baby, are you sure you want to leave us." Antonio's mother Adriana offered.

"Yes, ma. Im 26, I cant stall with ya'll forever, trust me I will be okay." He told her annoyed.

"If you say so, Vamos a extrañar." Adriana said in tears.

"I will miss ya'll too" Antonio smiled.

"Buena, don't be a stranger." She said sharply.

"Oh, I wont." Antonio laughed referring to when its time for Thanksgiving and time for him to eat he will be there on time.

"I love you." She smiled and gave him a tight hug.

"I love you too." He kissed her and waved goodbye to the rest of his family. It hurt for him to say goodbye, but he knew it was best. He was excited to see what Phoenix would bring him and couldn't wait to get there.

Nicole on the other hand, couldn't wait to get to Phoenix. She had lived there since 1996 right after leaving Quantico. She already had her life together at 25 a house, a great job, and a NBA player for her man what more could she ask for. Nicole liked to keep her personal life, personal, therefore no one knew about her relationship with NBA player Jason Kidd. The two met at his party that she and some friends snuck into and from then on sparks flew they have been together since early 1997.

"Hey, Christen I'm out, I have to pick up someone from the airport, and then I'm gonna paarty!" Nicole laughed.

"Nuh Uh, who?" Christen asked being inquisitive like always. Christen was one of the few women in the Phoenix office, it was Nicole and 3 other women; only two went out into the field. Christen wanted to go out, but Nicole was better and her hopes were put on hold, and she hasn't liked Nicole since.

"Someone, damn!!" Nicole argued.

"Alright but if you get in trouble for leaving I'm not lying for you." Christen added with a straight face.

"I won't get caught, I'm too good for that!" Nicole grabbed her stuff and headed out on the elevator. It was New Years Eve and the last place she wanted to be was stuck in an office, trying to solve a case.

Antonio headed out on a non-stop flight to Phoenix, Arizona awaiting his future in the FBI. He arrived at the airport at 1 p.m. with his best friend from high school standing there waiting for him.

" Hey, Antonio over here man." His friend Chris yelled, having all the people stop to look at this crazy 6-foot black man jumping up and down.

"Hey." Antonio said less enthusiastic and more embarrassed.

"Man, you look the same, ha, anyways we gonna have some fun so come on, lets get your bags, so we can partay." Chris laughed headed toward the luggage with Antonio not far behind.

As he was getting on the escalator he was knocked over by several people dressed in black.

"Sorry man." One of the guys yelled still running.

"Yeah." Antonio replied wiping the dirt of his pants and picking up his hat. " He finally got to baggage claim 13 where Chris was standing the staring in another direction.

"Hey man what was that all about you just left me hanging. Chris, CHRIS!" Antonio yelled finally getting his attention.

"Yeah, Yeah sorry." He answered his head still facing the other direction.

"Dude, what are you looking at?" Antonio laughed.

"Man, Im looking at that fine honey over there, she is bangin." Chris pointed at Nicole who was waiting for Jason to come.

"I'll be back," Chris hurried away to reach Nicole who was on the other side of the airport.

"What." Antonio exclaimed trying to keep up with him, when he was trying to reach forward he stepped on Nicole's 150 dollar John Galliano shoe.

"Ow, watch where you're going." Nicole reacted.

"Sorry, I didn't see your foot." Antonio smiled.

"Well, I don't see how you could have missed it, these shoes cost more than your whole outfit." She remarked.

Antonio looked down at his "new" Adidas and saw where she was coming from but she was being very rude.

"Well, I'm sorry anyway." He commented before verbally attacking Chris.

"Ha, dude she dogged you." Chris said laughing.

"Yeah, no thanks to you." Antonio shot back beaming red.

"Man, Chill out, she wasn't all that anyways." He grabbed Antonio and they walked out the doors, he looked back at Nicole.

"Hey if she's not all they, why you still looking at her?" Antonio said with a smirk.

"Man, cuz she got a phat ass." Chris laughed.

Antonio looked back. "Yeah, she does." Antonio laughed as they headed out to the car.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

"Damn Mexicans need to watch where they are going." Nicole said to herself wiping off her shoe.

"Nicole." Someone yelled. She looked up and looked around and saw April, Brooks Thompson's wife.

Oh great. Nicole thought she just smiled politely and walked over to her.

"Hey." Nicole added with a fake smile.

"How _are_ you darling?" But she cut Nicole off before she could answer. "Yes that's superior." She patted Nicole on the back and Nicole gritted her teeth. "I love your shoes."

"Thanks." Nicole smiled.

"Did Jason pay for them." She added before looking away.

"No, I did." Nicole responded with anger. "Why would you ask?"

"Oh, just wondering, you know you have to be careful with all these, gold diggers walking around here." April laughed.

"Well, I don't _need_ his money." Nicole replied.

"Okay, no need to get _ghetto_ on me." April joked.

"What?!" Nicole exclaimed. "Don't go there." Nicole turned back around hoping Jason would hurry up.

Before April could reply a crowd swarmed around the basketball players who were coming down the escalator.

Jason took notice of Nicole and gave her a small wave and a wait right there sign. He finally made his way through the crowd of people, and she looked good as ever.

"Hey baby," Jason said wrapping his arms around Nicole's waist.

"Hey," She kissed him. "How was your trip?" She asked as the walked out the airport his hand around her waist.

"It was nothing really, the Trail Blazers need to step their game up, and it was a close game 130 to 129." Jason looked at her before they got out the doors he heard someone yell out.

"You betta grab dat ass." Antonio "Tony" McDyess laughed. Along with Dennis Scott and Marko Milic, the main people Jason hung out with. Nicole ignored their comment and kept walking, while Jason slowly stuck up his middle finger so they could see it.

"Hahaha, he is funny," Tony said. "I still want to know, how he scored a honey like that? Know what I mean." Tony laughed.

"Well, I guess he got game." Marko said.

"Game my ass, do you see her, I mean do you see her?" Tony got in Marko's face.

"Yeah I see her." Marko grinned.

"Alright then, this mixed nigga, gets with a girl who got a phat ass, smart, and she looks good, and he got game? Hell no he ain't got game what he is, is a lucky motherfucker." They all laughed at how veins were bulging out of Tony's neck.

"Man, stop being so jealous of his game, maybe if you stopped referring to women as bitches and whores you might get one." Dennis laughed.

"Shut yo ass up, I ain't jealous." Antonio started to walk away. "And he don't got no game, he probably found her on the Internet and paid her to go out with him." He turned around and told them. They just laughed at all of his senseless and incongruous comments he made on Nicole and Jason's relationship.

"I still don't know why you hang out with them." Nicole remarked before getting in the car.

"Don't take any offense to it, its just boys being boys." Jason laughed it off.

"Um Hm, all I know is if you start acting like one of the _boys_, we are over." Nicole slammed the door.

"Yeah right?" Jason got in, he couldn't tell if she was serious or not.

Meanwhile Antonio contemplated about the woman in the airport and when he would ever see her again.


	2. Life's not so sweet

**After the long, anticipated wait here is chapter 2!! Yay Im really excited about this chapter and hope everyone likes it! Thanks for all that have supported me though my struggling writers block!! Here it is, ENJOY and feel free to R&R!!-Jazzy**

**--**

Chris and Antonio finally arrived at Chris' apartment, as soon as Antonio got through the door he sunk into the couch.

"Um… What are you doing?" Chris asked standing in the kitchen.

"What does it look like, I'm tired and I want to go to sleep."

"No, no, no you cant!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah I can. I don't have anything else to do." Antonio turned back around and threw his head back.

"Yeah, you do!" Chris headed for his bedroom and was moving rapidly through various drawers to find a flyer. When he found it he brought it out in front of Antonio's face. "Read!" Chris commanded.

Antonio looked at the paper and laughed.

"Whats so funny, I'm serious we are getting into this party, everyone who is anyone is gonna be there baby! Its Jason Kidd!!"

"How are we going to get in Chris? We can't just walk up to them and give a name." Antonio laughed laying his head down.

"Well, I got the hook up, this party is going to be **the shit**, so you coming or are you staying at home…alone like a little _beeotch!!" _ Chris teased.

"Fine, if I must, to prove to you I'm not a bitch. You got me twisted."

"Good. Now you gotta find something to wear cuz I ain't gonna be seen wit some Bama ass punk." Chris laughed and walked away to his room.

"Haha whatever." Antonio yelled and then turned around laid down and watched some television.

Jason dropped Nicole off at her apartment that she shared with two other girls. They have known each other since high school and the followed Nicole to Phoenix, only because they knew Nicole would pay rent.

"Im going to see you tonight right?" Jason asked out the window.

"Of course, where else would I be?" Nicole said with a smirk.

"Ha, alright, see you soon babe" He planted a quick peck and speed away out of distance.

As soon as Nicole stepped in the house she was overwhelmed with the disastrous mess Angielique and Crystal made.

"What the f-?" Nicole started to say.

"No, before you say anything its all Crystals fault." Angie accused. " I came home to this mess too. I've been calling her for 3 hours and she hasn't picked up. Im really worried."

"She is probably somewhere with Ty, his broke ass." Nicole sighed and started cleaning up. " Im paying ¾ of the rent and the least ya'll could do is pick up after yourselves this is trifling."

"Sorry." Angie said. " But on the bright side we are gonna paarty!" She laughed.

"Yea, I guess." Nicole said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**10:00 p.m e4 nightclub**

Tonight e4 club was the place to be it was filled with entertainment guru. From Janet to Shaq everyone is in there.

"Damn! Everyone is in here." Crystal snuck up behind Nicole and Angie.

"Where the fuck you been." Angie made a gesture like she was sticking a gun to her head.

"Chill out, I was with Ty, sorry about the mess, I'll clean it up." Her statement directed towards Nicole.

"No need, already did, but the next time you pull some shit like that, your ass is grass." Nicole laughed.

Angie and Crystal went to make their rounds; they went from table to table introducing themselves. Nicole on the other hand went to find Jason since it was his party. On her way to the V.I.P room she glances at a couch and sees Jason's arms around two girls, and whispering in their ear one of which was his ex and her nemesis. Feeling a mixture of envy and anger she walked over to the bar to order her favorite alcoholic drink; Tequila. She downed 4 shots and regained her calm, but as she got up to walk back she ran into Antonio who had Vodka in his hand. The Vodka slipped from his grip and landed in the center of her dress.

"What.The.Fuck?" Nicole stuttered.

"Im sorry." He tried to wipe it off but the stain was there and the smell was strong.

"Damn," She looked up and noticed it was the same guy from the airport earlier. "What the hell do you ever know where you're going? First my shoes now my dress, whats next?" Nicole stood there arms crossed waiting for a response.

"Uh…." Antonio tried to say but no words came out.

"Uh, what? No habla ingles? Well here is something you might understand" She gave him the finger and though it was immature he made her day worse. She was pissed off, cramping, and smelled like stinky ass Vodka. She wasn't in the mood to fight so she walked away in search for Angie and Crystal. After 10 minutes of searching she found them flirting with some guys from the L.A. Lakers.

"Guys I'm ready to go." Nicole pouts while some of the guys check her out.

"But," Crystal said.

"NOW!" Nicole raised her voice mildly.

They all scurried out the club and the ride home was short and silent. They all put on pajamas and were knocked out for the rest of the night.

Next Day-

Nicole woke up late and cranky, she missed the celebration of the New Year and has to go to work that same morning.

"Damn," Nicole quickly got up and started heading for the shower. " Why didn't anyone wake me up?" She yelled but no one heard they were all sleep. She took a quick shower, got dressed, made some coffee and headed out the door. She hit the gas going 60mph until she received a phone call and read the caller ID; Jason. She answered it.

"Hello." Nicole answered calm.

"Hey baby, where you at the club last night I didn't see you. I wanted to be with my baby when the New Year came." Jason said.

"Yeah well I'm sure you managed." Nicole said paying more attention to the road then him.

"Whats that supposed to mean?"

"I don't know ask Erica."

"Nicole, don't start not today."

"Fine I wont…today."

"Nicole, nothing happened, nothing will happen I promise, you are the only woman in my life. Okay?"

"Sure, look I gotta go Im already late so we'll talk later, okay?"

"Alright, I love y-." Nicole hung up the phone.

--

The office

She finally got to the office and wasn't so excited to get a new partner, she rather go solo but she needs someone to put her in place. Ever since Special Agent Marks saw her at Quantico he knew she was trouble, she always got into it with other agents and agents in training. Once she found out she was working in the field she was unstoppable. She used many destructive tactics that people found unbelievable. There was none like the unpredictable Nicole Scott, that's why when she came in late no one said a word.

"Hey Nicole." Her co-worker/friend Melissa greeted as soon as she stepped of the elevator.

"Hey." Nicole smiled back and walks toward her office with Melissa not to far behind.

"You excited to find out your new partner?"

"Not really, I will just get rid of them like I did Jones." There was an awkward silence. "I'm just kidding, breathe." Nicole laughed. She walked with Melissa in tow to the bullpen where the 3 most annoying guys hung around. One of which hit on her with a different line everyday, she knew it was coming and every time she would give a hurtful reply. Hoping that eventually he will get tired of being rejected, but she was wrong.

He cleared his throat as she walked past.

"What Micah?" Nicole asked annoyed. He got closer to her, but talked loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Your daddy must have been a baker, because you've got a nice set of buns." Micah laughed.

Nicole smiled "He's not a baker but he's a sociopath and I'm my fathers child meaning I could kick your ass and feel no remorse afterwards."

"Like you could kick my ass."

"I already have, want to go again? I didn't think so."

"Whatever." Micah turned away and finished up his conversation with Agent Bess.

"Well now that you guys are done fighting, Agent Scott meet your new partner Antonio Cortez." Nicole stuck her hand out for a handshake and saw his face and pulled away.

"Oh hell no." Nicole argued. "Out of all people you?"

"Look, about those two mishaps they were accidents I don't want to get started on the wrong foot."

"Well its too late now, your just a partner doesn't mean I have to like you." Nicole started to walk away.

"Well it would help if you did." Antonio yelled after her.

"But I don't. End of conversation." With that she stormed to her office.

"Damn, you got balls." Micah said.

"Yea too much balls. That bitch is crazy." Bess added on.

"Well, im not afraid of no one." Antonio boasted.

"Cool, cool, Im Micah Dawson, that's Ricardo Bess, this little fat man is Nathan Ross, and this is Ahmad Daniels.

"Hey, Antonio Cortez. What is her problem?" Antonio asked.

"Who knows, who cares I just know im tryna knock them boots." Micah laughed.

"Hey cut it out." Ahmad replied. Ahmad was like Nicole's mentor he was one of the only people who knew how she operated and knew mostly everything about her. He hated being in situations where they would discuss sexual fantasies about Nicole so he would just leave.

"Whats wrong with him, is she his girl?" Antonio asked.

"Naw, that's like her brother, he doesn't like when we talk about her, he's a little bitch." Micah laughed. "Well, anyway Nicole Scott is one not to be messed with."

"Why?" Antonio asked.

"She's a man eater. She's all woman on the outside, but true had core dude on the inside."

"If she is all dude why are you tryna hit on her?"

"Do I really have to answer that? I mean have you seen her, who wouldn't want that. Im telling yall if I hit that she would be whipped and she wouldn't act like that no more."

Everyone just laughed at his arrogant comment. " I'm serious, just wait. There are only 5 main rules to follow when it comes to Nicole."

"What?" Antonio asked.

"Don't call her Nicole unless you've known her for 6 months and she likes you its Agent Scott, Don't talk back or prepare to be embarrassed in front of everyone, Don't make an attempt to get information out of her you will get nowhere she only confides in Ahmad, When she is interrogating someone don't interrupt, and lastly the most important one don't make any sexual comments or gestures to her unless you want your ass kicked."

"And trust she has no problem kicking your ass, and it will hurt." Bess added.

"Spoken from experience." Antonio asked.

"Let's just say, I know its very tempting but don't, and I repeat do not grab her ass, you will be sent into a coma." Antonio laughed but no one else did. "Why do you think you're her new partner?" They laughed and walked away.

"Your kidding right?" Antonio ran after them, and as he walked past Nicole's office her facial expression read fuck off, and he knew life wouldn't be so sweet.


	3. Learn to Deal

Chapter 3 got up here fast, huh? Well here it is as always filled with comedy, cuz that's just the kind of person I am! ENJOY!!

"Now that you know each other here is your first assignment." He put a picture of a blond haired blue eyes girl on the board. "19-year-old Christen Mitchell was supposed to leave for Chicago New Years Eve never made it on the plane. Few possible suspects the best friend and boyfriend, her parents are staying at her place and she could have been seen at the airport, wherever you go its up to you, just find her." Marks started to walk away but asked Nicole to follow.

"Yes Sir."

"Look, I could care less why you don't like Agent Cortez, but the truth is he is your partner and you have to get along."

"But sir h-"

"Scott, don't speak listen, in order for this team to be successful we have to work together so put you differences aside and make the best of it. Got it."

Nicole clinched her teeth. "Yes sir."

"Good"

She walked back to the bullpen. "Lets see the parents." Nicole authorized and headed to the elevator.

"Okay." Antonio followed along.

"Hello Mr. & Mrs. Mitchell, I'm Agent Scott and this is my partner Agent Cortez."

"Yes, do you have any idea where she is."

"Not right now but if you answer a few questions for us, I'm sure it would help." Nicole smiled.

"Sure."

"Okay when was the last time you spoke with Christen?"

"The 30th of December, we wanted her to come for Christmas but she was with her boyfriend and his family."

"Did she seem frightened or abrupt?"

"No she was calm she sounded happy, I don't know why anyone would hurt her, please find our baby girl."

Nicole put her hand on Mrs. Mitchell's back. "We will."

"That was helpful. What's next?" Antonio asked sarcastically with a smile.

"I don't know your such a smart ass figure it out." She rolled her eyes and his smile turned into a frown.

"Well next time, you don't have to introduce me I'm not a kid. I can do it myself."

Nicole gave him an incomprehensible look and kept her comment in her head. _Who the hell is he talking to? Calm down Nicole. 1, 2,3… _Before she could reply he cell rang.

"Scott?" She answered.

"Hey, Bess and I are at the airport and no one saw her, she never made it inside." Ahmad's voice was on the other line.

"Which means whoever drove her knows where she is."

"What if she drove herself?"

"She didn't her car is still at the apartment. Do me a favor, don't airports have cameras in the front before you get to parking.

"No"

"But they do have tolls, ask if someone saw her leaving"

"Why?"

"Because if she left she must have been there, which means someone saw her and whoever drove her there. Call me back I'm going to interview the boyfriend and best friend."

"Let me get this straight you're here to comfort your girlfriend's best friend's at her house alone instead of her parents that have known you for years?"

"Yes." 21-year-old Adam Yells replied.

"Okay, well where were you at the time of her abduction?"

"Well I was at the gym." he said.

"I was at home sick with the flu." Stephanie answered.

"Okay, do you know who took her to the airport?"

"She took a cab." Adam answered.

"Did you see her off?"

"Yes." Adam answered calm.

"What were the license plate numbers?"

"Um… LUK1112"

"Are you sure?" Nicole asked.

"Yea."

"Okay we will keep in touch." Nicole and Antonio headed for the door.

"That's all." Stephanie blurted out.

Nicole turned around. "Yes, not unless you're hiding something."

"No." Adam answered for her.

"Good."

"You don't believe them do you?" Antonio stated the obvious.

"Not really, they know where she is."

"Then why not go back and get the info."

"It's too easy, I want proof." Nicole's cell rang.

"Hey, Its me I checked out the toll and you were right she was there. And check this out she was in a cab but the cab driver was her boyfriend."

"I knew it."

"And her best friend was in the passenger's seat."

She was in the interrogation room with Adam for 2 hours and he didn't confess.

"I don't know why you dragged me here, it's a waste of time."

"Well if you just give me the location, we can be out of here."

"Ha, too bad I don't know where she is."

"You were driving the cab along with Stephanie, and you don't know where she is?"

"Nope." Adam sat back and crossed his arms.

"You think this is all a joke don't you?"

"Pretty much, but its not all a waste of time look at the view from here." His comment was made in reference to Nicole's appearance. "You got a man? You look about 25, I'm 21 so we could work something out. What do you say, after you release me meet me at A T's Sports Bar around 11?" He looked Nicole up and down and licked his lips.

"Oh Shit, Nicole is about to kick his ass." Micah laughed.

"She can't do that." Antonio exclaimed.

"She can and will, just watch he is going to receive the ass-kicking of a lifetime." Bess added and the all watched through the window.

Nicole laughed and turned around kicked the back of his chair knocking him out the seat.

"What the f-?" Adam tried to get up but grabbed his shirt and threw him against the wall.

"Shut up! I swear to God if this girl dies, I will make sure you get penalized for it. You don't know how close I am to kicking your ass right now but I wont, only because I know Stephanie will give me all I need to know."

"She wont tell you anything."

"Why wouldn't she? I mean your not there she doesn't have to listen to you. She doesn't have to lie for you, you have no control."

"Yeah, whatever." he got up and stepped toward Nicole

"Sit the fuck down." She stared him in the eye and like a trained dog he sat. The buzzer sounded and it was time to get information out of Stephanie.

It took Nicole 10 minutes to break her down tears poured out of Stephanie's eyes. Nicole had everything she needed to know. Stephanie and Adam had a relationship that they didn't want Christen to know about, but she found out and they wanted to get rid of her. Stephanie gave Nicole the location, but as she reached for the door, Adam ran past he got out. Nicole glanced around trying to figure out why he wasn't stopped and ran after him. She chased him to the parking lot where he broke into a car and drove off. Nicole ran to her car and sped off, without Antonio.

"Okay hun, you could have lived but Steph snitched. Yeah she couldn't take being under pressure. So now I have to take you somewhere else, kill you, and move out of the state or country." Adam started untying her, but kept the tape on her mouth. She shook her head and started crying.

"No, well perhaps I could just leave you here and leave."

She nodded.

"No you would tell, I could just kill you here and leave. Yeah I like that better." He pulled his gun out his back pocket but felt another against the back of his head.

"Put it down." Nicole's voice sounded like thunder. He laughed and swung to hit her. She kneed him the stomach and kicked him in the head, temporarily knocking him out. Nicole finished untying her and removed the tape.

"Thank You."

"It's my job lets get you out of here." As she got up to walk away back up came in, with Special Agent Marks in the lead with a pissed face.

"Take him away." He ordered. "You, meet me in my office." Nicole gave the girl to the team and headed to her car to await her punishment when she got back.

"Where do I start?" Agent Marks asked with arms crossed behind his desk.

"How about, the part where I brought her home safely."

"That's not the point. You left your partner."

"No, my partner was irresponsible, he let Adam go. I ran after him alone because no one was getting off their asses."

"You went in alone, he was armed you could have been killed."

"But I wasn't, trust me if I can run after someone in 4 inch heels you better believe I will kick their ass afterwards."

"Fine. Don't do it again."

She got out the seat and headed for the door. "I will." She smiled and walked down the hall. Antonio wandered how she got off so easy.

"That's all." Antonio meant to say that in his head but it was said out loud.

"Yes that all, you thought I would get in trouble?" Nicole answered back.

"Well yeah, what you did was completely against the law most people would be suspended."

"For going without you?"

"No for making him talk without reading his rights, physical contact, and yeah leaving me."

"Okay, I'm going to say this once so listen very carefully. I am the best agent this team has got, without me this team would be some shit, so that last thing I need from you is telling me what I did right or wrong."

"Some one sounds cocky." Antonio later regretted his comment.

"Damn right, its not cockiness its knowledge, and knowledge tells me your only here because no one else wanted you, so don't start with me, because like I said and I'll say it again, I DON'T NEED YOU. You're a waste of time and a waste of agent." She said sharply before she headed out the office.

"Ouch." Micah said. " Told you, don't talk back or you will be embarrassed."

Nicole got home around 8 and after a long day at work she wanted to relax, as soon as she opened the door she found Jason waiting. _So much for relaxation, _she thought.

"Hey." He said quickly.

"Hey." She twiddled her thumbs.

"Sorry about last night."

"Its forgotten." She said putting her coat up.

"Good. Are the girls here?"

"I just got here, you've been here longer than me."

"Come here." Nicole slowly walked over to him; he grabbed her arm and sat her on his lap. "I really am sorry."

"Shut up. I heard you, now are we going to make up or what?" She smirked. He kissed her and picked her up carrying her to her bedroom. As he slowly worked her to Nobody by Keith Sweat, all anger built inside she had about that day were forgotten. He appealed to all 5 senses and she was in a whole new world. He wanted her and she needed him she let everything go and lost herself with him. Too bad the high was only temporary, because the next morning she would have to deal with Antonio again.

**I didn't have to add that last sentence but I did because I thought it was funny! LOL I'm updating faster now because I'm filled with tons of ideas!! Next Chapter- Takes place a month later and something exciting is going to happen to Nicole, or is it? Hope you enjoyed and don't forget Read and Review!! Luv 2 all**


	4. I Dont Wanna Be A Player No More

She awoke to the smell of buttermilk pancakes, bacon, and scrabbled eggs Jason had cooked. The only time that happened was when he had bad news to tell Nicole, so she was prepared to yell, curse, yell, and curse some more until she kicked him out of her house, but unfortunately she was at his so that wasn't going to happen. The Temptations "My Girl" played as he playfully danced to her.

"Good Morning sunshine" he flashed a bright smile

"What is it Jason." She wasn't buying whatever he said.

"Damn. I cant do something nice for my baby."

"No, I know you." Nicole laughed.

"Fine, as you know today is February 14th also known to some Americans as Valentines Day"

"Yeah.."

"And I would looove to spend all day all night with my baby doing couple like things-"

"Just say it Jason"

"I have game tonight 7:30 and pre-game practice at 6" He closed his eyes afraid of what she would say as if he were a child afraid of getting whopped my his mother, her reaction wasn't what he expected.

"Okay"

"Really?"

"No. But you have a job to do as do I, so it dosent matter, win okay."

"I will because you're my good luck charm and you have to come."

"Well 2 reason why I cant or wont, one I don't like basketball don't say anything, and two I wold have called in sick to work but its too late and I don't know what my day will be like so.."

"Well can you try?"

"Okay."

"Good now eat up because it took me forever to cook all of this"

"Well now you know how I feel cooking for a man who eats like a horse, but keep making that basketball money and it wont be a problem"

"Is that all I'm good for?" he leaned in closer.

"That and another thing." She laughed.

"Mm Hm" Jason kissed her. "Love you"

"Ditto."

--

As soon as she stepped off the elevator she was harassed with a serenade by none other than Micah Dawson.

"L is for the way you look at me, O is for thw only one I see, V is very very extraordinary and E is even more than anyone that you adore can love is all that I can give to you.. Okay im tired"

Nicole laughed.

"Oh you think that's funny." He pulled out a broken leaf with a label that said MISTLETOE. "Kiss me"

She grabbed it out of his hand and threw it on the ground.

"You know legend says if the mistletoe hit's the ground it looses all power, which means you wont be getting your kiss, not today, not tomorrow, NEVER." She walked past him to get to her office.

"Its Valentines day lighten up."

"Well there's no time for lightening up because its time for a reality check that will darken your day, follow me." They walked to the bull pen. " 29 year old Sophie Sanburn, works as a Real Estate manager, female, Caucasian ,5'7, dirty blonde hair, green eyes went missing from her home in Scottsdale, AZ, husband reported her missing this morning. Find out what happened."

"You got it" Nicole replied.

--February 14th 1998 Sanburn Household Scottsdale ,AZ

"Hey mom can I knock this time or are you doing it" Antonio teased

"Cute, just knock" Antonio banged on the door but was no reply.

"Its FBI Mr.Sanburn open up" Nicole shouted.

"Hm, maybe you scared him away." Antonio laughed.

"Shut the fuck up." She said nonchalantly and kicked the door open effortlessly.

The whole apartment was torn apart, broken glass, loose papers, and rearranged furniture.

"Check the back." Nicole ordered.

"Why do you always tell me what to do." Antonio cried checking the rest of the apartment

"Damn. You whine about everything, are you PMS-ing ? Clear"

"Clear. No Im not, I am a guy, what the heck happened here."

"That's what I want to know" A female figure was in the doorway.

"Mrs.Sanburn?" Nicole asked.

"Yes, who the hell are you people."

"Were the FBI, you were reported missing." Antonio added.

--

FBI Office Phoenix

"For the last time I'm fine my husband and I were on vacation that's all, who reported me missing?"

"Well that's funny because you husband called here at about 8:45 a.m. and reported it."

"That's not possible if he was WITH ME THE WHOLE TIME." She yelled.

"Look you don't have to yell, its just a misunderstanding."

"Misunderstanding my ASS you broke into my home WITHOUT my permission and destroyed expensive items, I could sue your ass." Nicole was about to blow up but Agent Marks stepped in.

"My agents do apoligize for any destruction made to you home, they are very sorry and we will repay the damages." Agent Marks spoke.

"Like hell we will. I didn't ruin shit and if this b-"

"Scott!" Marks shouted.

"Its called insurance." Nicole smirked.

"Scott!"

"Sir!"

"Agent Marks I do believe you need to get your agents together, more specifically this one I recommend a disciplinary hearing, I could set one up for you."

"That would be nice." Marks said louder than he thought.

"And you, I recommend anger management classes, you wont get ahead with that "ghetto" attitude." She gets up and walks away.

"Im not going to have a disciplinary hearing am I?"

"Scott that was uncalled for."

"Uncalled for, so you want me to let this bitch call me whatever she wants and not say anything about it."

"No, but-"

"But nothing something is going on and we will find out."

"No you wont she's not missing so drop it what you need to do is get your self ready for this hearing." Marks replied and walked out of the room.

"Good going Scott, and good luck with that hearing I hear they're tough." Antonio laughed.

"Yep, well the don't know tough until they have met Nicole Scott"

--

As she arrived home she saw a note on the table with 3 tickets to the game. "Since you don't like basketball, bring your friends to keep you company, love Jason."

"Whatever." She said under her breath and took a Tylenol to relieve her headache and lied down.

--

"YEEEAAAHHH BOOYYY!" Nathan shouted.

"What!" Ricardo asked.

"Guess who won 4 tickets to the basketball game tonight."

"Cool." Antonio replied.

"Well, yall wanna come."

"Nah, basketball isn't my sport, Texas was more of a football state." Antonio declined.

"Well Arizona is more of a basketball state, and you my friend need to gewt with the program," Micah added.

"Fine I'll give it a shot."

"Good."

--

"Girl Jason hooked us up, VIP seats I feel like a celebrity." Crystal said and they all laughed.

"Nicole," April slurred.

"Hi."

"Are these your friends."

"Yep."

"Oh well this section is reserved for important people only, I think they should be seated with the common people on the ground level."

"Bitch, what did you say." Crystal got aggressive. "Calm down" Angie said.

"Well, April they seem to have tickets for this box so if you don't like it I guess you should go sit with those "common people", excuse us." Nicole added with a fake smile.

"Man home girl be trippin" Crystal sighed.

"Okay,shes not you home girl and please use correct English, I don't think be trippin is correct grammar"

"Yea, go , go ,go " Nathan yelled.

"Is he that good" Antonio asked Micah.

"You don't understand Jason Kidd is the man, the mac of all macs, he has massive groupies if I was his best friend hell id be fucking a different girl everyday."

"Hahaha."

"Im serious he's the man."

The announcer come over the speakers. " And Jason Kidd is going fot the winning basket he shoots and he scores. Suns win 104 to 98 what a game. Wait whats going on where's our Winner Jason going, go to camera 2."

"What the hell is he doing" Nicole looked around.

Smoke filled the side of the court and you heard the voice of R&B singer Joe singing "I don't wanna be a player no more"

Jason opened the skybox with flowers in his hand. "Hey baby I'm glad you made it"

"well you told me to come right.?"

"Yea." Jason motioned the camera to come to him and the TV screen appeared in the middle so the whole US would witness what was going to happen and he got down on one knee.

"What?!" Antonio started.

"The" Micah said.

"Fuck" Nathan ended.

"Oh." Crystal said shocked.

"My" Angie started to say.

"God. Jason what the hell are you doing."

"Nicole I love you and I cant imagine life without you so Nicole Annett Scott will you marry me?"

Sighs, cries, and gasps are heard through out the arena. Nicole took a big gulp she never felt this much pressure it was too big of a decision for her to make.

--Chicago State Prison

"That's, that's my daughter." Dana stuttered.

"Yeah, and Mariah Carey is my niece." Another prisoner sarcastically added.

"Wow, that's you daughter hmm I wonder what it would be like to hit that." Another added.

"Shut the fuck up that's my baby and shes marrying a basketball star."

"She didn't say yes"

"She will she has sense, come on baby say yes." Dana talked to the T.V.

--

"So Nicole what do you say." Jason asked waiting patiently

"Um.. I really don't…" she looked at all the eager faces sighed and said" Yes"

Jason got off his knee and picked her up. " She said YES!" Jason shouted. The crowd roared, teenage crushes cried, groupies cursed and Nicole asked herself "What the hell was I thinking."


	5. AN Jazzy Sorry

Okay lets just say I totally suck, this I do know! I really do want to finish this not for only for the sake of the readers because I really want to finish it for myself. I love these characters so much, I have just been so absorbed with other things that I let this go to the backburner which was SO unfair to you guys! But I come back a good 2 years later more mature and more confident in my writing, which I hope pays off as I continue to write this. I am graduating this year and couldn't be happier! Therefore classes are done and I have lots more time to write, which I tend to do so please bear with me if you are still around! I love this story, this show, this fic and I love you guys! Esp Unbriddled and BlindLoveFree who probably want to MURDER me! Thanks for everything and hope to have a new chapter up soon!


End file.
